Another Heart Calls
by IrisCarlyle
Summary: Hook recovers from a comma and Emma comes to pay visits. There is more to their history then what meets the eye, and all could unravel with a few death threats. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is semi-revolved around the song Another Heart Calls, by All American Rejects/The Pierces. This story takes place when they get back to Storybrooke. Its my own version where Emma/Hook have some romantic relations while there but when they get back he's in a comma and she gets involved with August. Hope you enjoy. There may be a prequel/sequel but this is a one-shot. Please review, anything helps. Thanks, have a good day.

It was the clear. Dr. Whale said his mind had mended enough and that she could go see him. With a rock in her heart she approached the bed her father had lived in for many years.

He looked at her, black scruff and all. One eyelid was bruised and one leg was held in a sling. "Emma," he smiled as she approached. There was a gleam in his eyes; maybe he didn't know the trouble he was in. But within moments his face darkened and she was sure he knew.

"Hook," she responded, slithering the words out of her mouth like poison. Her eyes were glaring but they held distance, completely unreadable.

"How is he?" He asked as his head tossed a little to the side.

Her body cringed a little at his words, how could he know about August? Shaking her head she made a curt nod, "he is good. Walking."

His eyes glazed over calmly as he sighed a little, "so you two…?"

"Yes," she responded on the touchy subject. Only they would know what happened while they were on the other side. No one else, not even her mother. Within moments her eyes grew harsh, "you betrayed us," she spat.

"Ah, but I saved you." He breathed huskily, eyes closed.

"Mary Margaret – I mean Snow – she's in the hospital. In a _coma._" She nearly growled, hating to see her mother in such misery and pain. It was suspected that she'd be okay within a week, it was a light coma. But all the same. "And Aurora is dead, don't even let me begin with Mulan."

Before he could reply there was a scream and the sound of angry feet approaching. "Let me see him," the man growled. Swift feet were following the heavy ones. Pleading echoing down the halls.

Within moments Mr. Gold was spotted, face twisted in anger. Belle followed him, muttering sweet words and trying to hold him back. "Rumpel!" She finally screeched and he stopped.

With a lick of his lips and pure anger he turned on her, but didn't dare touch the woman. "He stole my wife!"

"And she betrayed you!" She answered just as fiercely, a fire of love in her eyes. "You have me now, don't you see that you old man?" Her eyes were tinted with tears, but she held her ground.

Hook snorted, "The coward thrives!" He nearly howled. "Took my hand and killed my girl, and look at what you have here." He eyed Belle. "A replacement well isn't she young."

Emma looked puzzled at the two men dueling, and shared a shrug with Belle. But leaping up as Gold approached them with clenched fists. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

He paced back and forth, "move away Emma."

"No, you won't touch him." She replied, standing up to him without fear.

"You owe me a debt."

"Not today," she looked at Belle then Hook. "Now, tell me the story of why you two are fighting like two roosters."

Quickly the two explained the story. Of Mila and the hand and the crystal bean. Neither one ever left each other's eye, in fear and mockery.

Finally Emma sighed, "Gold. Leave. Belle, please help me. I can't get a word in to Hook," she grimaced in anger but felt relived as Belle led Gold away.

"Cora is back!" Called Hook, a smile on his face as the Crocodile marched away. When they had left he raised an eyebrow at her, "those two? Seriously?"

Emma nodded, "madly in love. I'm surprised she can even contain him." She laughed a little, smiling.

"You owe him a debt," he pointed out flatly.

She nodded, "had to protect Cinderella." She explained, but didn't further into the story.

"You shouldn't be around me," he whispered eyeing her sadly. Before she could complain he raised his voice, explaining himself. "You owe him a debt and I am his worst enemy. One day there will only be one of us left… and you are with August." The last part he added bitterly, laced with sadness.

She nodded sadly, torn in two. "I must go. You need rest and with me back, well, this town needs a proper Sheriff. My dad is good, just not great." There was something distant in her eyes, remembering something. "Dr. Whale says you will be ready to leave in a week. I will be back then with your punishment. You did kill a woman, put another in a coma and left the third seriously injured."

"And saved the forth," he reminded dryly with a hint of humor.

If she heard him she paid no attention, but her eyes drifted over his. Quickly her lips darted to his own, "we will find a way," she whispered before dispersing.

He was left with the linger of her perfume and taste of her chap stick, with a smile on his face. "Yes Emma," he breathed before drifting into a dream-felt sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

His dreams were filled with the bow of a boat, and sailing back through Neverland. With a crew as loyal to him as the winds, and the ghost of a woman long forgotten. In these dreams he had his hand, and he laughed joyfully. These were the days when he was free, not lanced by IVs and slings holding his leg. In these days, he didn't have a care in the world.

But these days didn't exist, and he knew that deep within. And so he awoke, not changes in his breathe as he heard the confessions.

**A / N **And here the sequel starts, thank you for reading. And I hope you enjoy the next one just as much!


End file.
